


please leave a message after the tone

by JesterDala



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Dustin has a crush that crushes him, Dustin uses a flip phone, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterDala/pseuds/JesterDala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin knew Kendall's voicemail message backward and forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please leave a message after the tone

Dustin snapped his phone shut the instant the ringing switched over to Kendall's throaty voice on his voicemail message wondering if the refrigerator was running.

Dustin knew the rest of the message by memory; Kendall's musings would escalate to a shout before he would trail off into a fit of decidedly unmanly giggles. Dustin had heard the message a hundred times over since the start of this whole boy band thing with Nickelodeon, since they never saw each other anymore, since Kendall no longer picked up his phone when Dustin called. He was so sick of that goddamn message. He was hearing it in his sleep. Hell, he'd even been there when Kendall recorded it.

The two of them had gotten together one evening for pizza and music and maybe some Call of Duty after, but somewhere in the middle they'd gotten sidetracked. Suddenly it was almost 2AM, and while they had successfully penned the chorus to a new song for Heffron Drive (it was pretty catchy, Dustin thought hazily. "I'll stand forever and ever..."), they were both high, a string had snapped on Kendall's guitar and the writing had come to a muddled stop.

That's when Kendall decided that he desperately needed to change his voicemail message right that second. He must have been starving because he went on about pizza and pickles and refrigerators running which he thought was just about the funniest goddamn thing he'd ever said in his life. When he crumpled over with laughter, Dustin grabbed the phone, said something indistinct about leaving a message then fell over next to Kendall, hitting his head on the neck of one of their guitars.

Kendall was still getting over just how hilarious he was. His dimples made deep grooves in his cheeks and his chin jutted out even more than usual as he laughed. Dustin glanced over at him sort of cross eyed to see that somewhere during all this, Kendall's hat had slipped off. There was sweat and hair stuck to his forehead, and Dustin wasn't sure why he noticed this or why he was suddenly not hungry anymore, just a little warm.

Looking back, the details of the night were fuzzy from too much passed time and too much pot. He just remembers waking up, seeing the mess and the page of lyrics and Kendall without his hat and knowing it had been a good night.

But now Dustin just hated that message. He hated hearing it over and over and over so much that he could recite it. He hated that he was more acquainted with a recording of Kendall's voice than with his actual voice. But most of all, he hated the reminder. It made him want to break something, to play guitar until his fingers were numb, to change everything in his life all at once.

Instead, he let the phone slip out of his hand to the floor, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-

It had been four days since Dustin decided he wouldn't call Kendall anymore when he decided that he was going to call Kendall.

It wasn't a surprise when the ringing cut off and was replaced by Kendall's voice. But the message that played was.

"Kendall Schmidt's phone. I can't pick up now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

Dustin was momentarily too surprised to even react. It wasn't until the automated speaker was telling him "If you would like to leave a callback number..." that he was able to fumble the phone shut. He sat for a moment before quietly slipping the phone into his pocket and blinking slowly a few times.

"So," he said. "I guess that's it."


End file.
